


O Fim e o Começo

by Lara_Boger



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Competition, Depression, Fighters, Hopeful Ending, Implied Relationships, Iori POV, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Secret Relationship, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-12
Updated: 2009-04-12
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: A guerra precisa de um vencedor. Mas nós dois sabemos que nenhum de nós vencerá." YAOI - Iori x Kyo - Iori POV





	O Fim e o Começo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "King of Fighters" e seus personagens não me pertencem, sendo de propriedade da SNK. Essa fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.
> 
> Publicado originalmente em 12/04/2009 no Fanfiction.net

Estamos novamente aqui. Um de frente para o outro, uma distância média. Não há público nos assistindo. Não há ninguém, pelo menos ninguém que importe.

Já estivemos aqui antes. Foi onde tudo começou. Estamos de volta ao ponto de partida, mas com uma diferença.

Nossos olhares. Não há ódio nem raiva. Há tristeza, resignação, pena.

Há amor. Nós não queríamos estar aqui, mas não temos escolha.

Sempre ouvimos que não poderíamos fugir disso. Uma hora o momento chegaria. Estamos de frente ao destino que os clãs selaram para nós.

Não queríamos, mas uma hora ia acontecer. Era inevitável.

Estamos aqui, Kyo e eu. Um de frente para o outro. Novamente oponentes. Outros propósitos, velhos objetivos.

A guerra precisa de um vencedor. Mas nós dois sabemos que nenhum de nós vencerá.

Olho em seus olhos. Tento lê-los, quero descobrir como ele está se sentindo diante de tudo isso. Seu olhar é profundo, diferente. Vejo tristeza, mágoa, irritação, medo. Vejo muita coisa. Ele está machucado, e fui eu quem fiz isso.

Sinto-me um lixo, e meu suposto motivo nobre não faz com que minha consciência pese menos. Não importa que tenha sido para protegê-lo. Precisei magoá-lo para que se afastasse de mim. Precisei fazer pouco caso de seu afeto, de palavras duras que minassem aquele amor que ele sentia. Precisei tentar fazer com que ele pudesse me odiar novamente.

Se Kyo me odiasse, esse sentimento o protegeria. Fiz tudo para que acontecesse, mas não consegui. De nada adiantou minhas atitudes frias, palavras cínicas ou mesmo os sinais de infidelidade. Consegui o fim do nosso relacionamento, mas não o seu ódio.

Agora, olhando em seus olhos, vejo que tudo o que fiz pode ter sido em vão. Para protegê-lo, tive de feri-lo. Dói saber que eu o feri, mas foi necessário. Se não tivesse tomado tal atitude, talvez tudo terminasse em uma tragédia.

Nunca por desejo meu, mas não tenho controle sobre a maldição do meu sangue: Orochi.

Não tenho mais a ilusão de uma vida normal. Não posso. Quando a maldição se apossa de mim, perco o controle dos meus atos. Destruo aquilo que está ao meu redor, machuco pessoas. Não há hora marcada e nem como saber quando vai acontecer. Pode ser agora, daqui à uma hora, um dia ou meses.

Quando Kyo e eu nos aproximamos, quando tudo foi ficando mais sério, tive medo. Mas aos poucos, fui relaxando, acreditando que não ia mais acontecer, que não havia motivos pra temer...

Engano. Minhas certezas desmoronaram no dia em que ele veio em meus sonhos. Sonhei que eu atacava Kyo enquanto ele dormia. Eu lutava contra o domínio de Orochi em meu pesadelo, mas não conseguia evitar que o pior acontecesse. Debatia-me como se estivesse preso em uma camisa de força, enquanto meu namorado era violentamente atacado. Não conseguia me mexer ou gritar... e Kusanagi não se defendia. Apenas deixava-se atacar porque era eu quem o agredia.

Naquela noite, acordei desesperado, procurando-o às cegas, com medo de que fosse real. Ele estava ao meu lado, dormindo num sono pesado e tranqüilo, alheio aos meus temores.

Ele nunca soube dos meus pesadelos, que se repetiram nas noites seguintes, como se fossem avisos ou premonições. Nunca deixei que soubesse, por mais que me perguntasse os motivos de meu cansaço e olheiras. Eu tinha sono, mas meu medo de adormecer e me deparar com aquelas cenas era maior que qualquer impulso do meu corpo. Meu pavor era daquilo tornar-se realidade.

Foi quando percebi que ele não estaria seguro ao meu lado. Não podia ser egoísta. Não podia deixar que minha maldição destruísse aquilo que mais amo.

O meu amor por Kyo é a coisa mais valiosa que tenho. É o que tenho de melhor e mais bonito. Não podia permitir que ele se machucasse. E era o que poderia acontecer se eu estivesse por perto.

Por mais que me doesse, eu tinha de fazer isso. As pessoas cuidam de quem amam, não? Foi o que fiz, ou tentei fazer.

Se o preço que devo pagar por sua segurança é ficar longe, pago quase com prazer. É tudo que posso fazer. Eu o amo demais para ser egoísta e mantê-lo ao meu lado, sabendo que posso acabar machucando-o mais cedo ou mais tarde. Nunca me perdoaria se isso acontecesse.

É isso que me faz ter forças para suportar seu olhar triste. Sem palavras, sinto como se ele me perguntasse pela milésima vez o que aconteceu. Por que eu o rejeitei, se por acaso ele fez algo errado.

Dói saber que o erro na verdade foi meu. Deveria ter ficado em meu ódio, não ter tido a ilusão de uma vida que poderia ser normal.

Penso que não é mal sonhar, mas infelizmente a realidade tem conseqüências. Sei que se Kyo soubesse, ele pagaria pra ver e estaria ao meu lado, mas não posso aceitar.

Ouvimos a contagem para o início da luta. Continuamos olhando um para o outro, expressões impassíveis, mas olhos que dizem tudo.

Nossos corpos se colocam em posição de luta, como se fosse apenas um instinto. Esperamos um do outro o primeiro golpe. Esperei que partisse dele, mas nada veio.

Andamos em círculos, nos rodeando, apenas esperando por uma iniciativa. Estávamos atentos ao menor sinal de movimento, mas nenhum de nós parecia querer dar o primeiro passo, ou primeiro soco.

Não queríamos fazer aquilo, mas tinha que ter um fim. Tínhamos que começar. Tomei para mim essa tarefa, e investi contra Kyo.

Ele se defendeu, como num reflexo. Apenas isso. Não me agrediu, não aproveitou de minha iniciativa para começar a me agredir. Mas pensei que isso duraria apenas por um primeiro momento.

Então continuei. Investi contra ele, ainda que sem a intenção de machucar. Mas nada. Não teve efeito. Kyo defendia-se, parando meu braço no ar, ou minha perna, e desviava o corpo.

Eu não fazia qualquer esforço para lhe machucar, como faria se tudo fosse como antes. apenas queria que lutasse contra mim.

Cada tentativa frustrada. Todos os ataques partiam de mim. Ele mal esboçava qualquer expressão. Ele sabia que eu não queria machuca-lo, e também não tentava qualquer gesto hostil. Isso não ia mudar e não podia continuar desse jeito.

Por mais que me doesse, eu precisei atacá-lo. Atacar a sério, ou nunca sairíamos daquela arena.

E eu o fiz. Um soco em seu rosto. Usei força, ainda que sem vontade. Eu o fiz cambalear, e cair. Arquejou por falta de ar ou simplesmente incredulidade por meus atos.

Nem eu mesmo acreditava no que tinha feito. E o tempo que Kyo ficou no chão não foi maior que poucos segundos, mas para mim foi uma eternidade.

Levantou-se, rápido como sempre fora. Quando ergueu novamente seu rosto, vi sangue de seus lábios. Engoli em seco meu próprio espanto pelo que tinha feito, tentando manter minha expressão impassível, mesmo diante do olhar de mágoa do moreno.

O velho cinismo de Iori Yagami... eu era cínico. Meu ódio me tornava frio e insensível a tudo o que estava a minha volta. Sempre tinha sido assim até eu admitir que a obsessão de quase uma vida inteira ultrapassara a linha tênue do ódio, e se transformara em amor.

Eu tinha que parecer o velho Iori... mas não era mais tão fácil. Machucava fazer isso. Eu não queria voltar a ser esse homem, mas era o único caminho.

Ele tinha de me odiar.

Aproximou-se de mim, uma distância de poucos centímetros. Suficiente para que me batesse, caso decidisse revidar.

Mas não revidou. Apenas olhou para mim, com aquele olhar que me desconcertava. Profundo. Sincero. Amoroso. Aquele amor que só conheci ao seu lado.

Kyo foi a única pessoa com quem pude contar. Ele me aceitou, me amou mesmo que não fosse uma pessoa fácil de conviver. Aceitou minhas manias, meus medos... nos amávamos, acima de tudo!

Kami, não era justo! Por que eu tinha de ter esse sangue?!

Milhares de pensamentos em minha mente, enquanto desejava seu revide, querendo o seu ódio, esperando por qualquer agressão de sua parte.

... mas não. Devia saber que Kyo era teimoso o suficiente para não fazer o que eu queria. Seja como namorado ou inimigo, ele sempre me contrariava. Parecia ter prazer nisso.

Kyo não desistia de nada, se achava que havia uma chance de consegui-la. Ainda via em mim uma chance. E eu sabia que ele iria até o fim. Estava decidido a estar na arena, mas não a lutar. Ia se defender, se fosse necessário mas não ia me agredir, mesmo se eu o fizesse.

Não podia ceder.

De minhas mãos, mais um soco, e como complemento, um chute. Vi Kyo curvar-se pela dor, e pela falta de ar, mas sem permitir a si mesmo mais que um arquejo quase inaudível, ou mais tempo de percepção do próprio corpo.

Ergueu-se novamente, o mesmo com seu rosto. Olhou-me, com a expressão séria, teimosa de sempre. Ofereceu-me a outra face.

Não agüentei aquilo.

\- Acovardando-se, Kusanagi?

Sem resposta.

\- O gato comeu sua língua?

Ele cruzou os braços, sem parecer muito interessado. Algo que costumava me irritar, e que naquele momento me irritou mais ainda.

Kyo não era uma pessoa quieta. Era sorridente, falante, atrapalhado. Concentração existia apenas nas lutas, mas não daquele jeito.

Seu silencio não era concentração. Eu o conhecia bastante para saber disso.

Ele também não ia ceder.

\- REVIDE! – gritei. – REVIDE, SEU COVARDE!

Minhas ofensas não pareciam fazer efeito sobre Kyo.

Irritado, fiz a chama púrpura surgir em meus punhos, como se preparasse para lhe dar um golpe. Um gesto quase teatral, mas que não o fez sequer se mover.

\- Não acho que seja eu o covarde aqui, Iori.

Apertei meus olhos diante daquela resposta, mas Kyo não pareceu fazer caso.

\- REVIDE! – gritei, bem em seu rosto. – Isso é uma luta, Kusanagi! REVIDE!

Bato em meu próprio rosto, incitando-o a revidar e me devolver a agressão. Ele levanta a sobrancelha como se estivesse surpreso com minha atitude. Então abre os braços.

\- Faça o que tem de fazer. Não me importo.

\- O-o que...? O que é isso, Kusanagi?

\- Faça o que tem de fazer. A guerra precisa de um vencedor, Iori. Essa disputa vai parar em nós dois, de uma forma ou outra. Por mim ela acaba aqui.

" _Suicídio..."_ foi tudo o que eu pude pensar _._

Eu sabia que ele odiava essa guerra tanto quanto eu. Mas nunca que pudesse tomar uma atitude dessas. Não sabia se estava falando sério ou se apenas queria chamar a minha atenção.

Não duvidava de nenhuma das hipóteses... Kusanagi era teimoso o suficiente pra se sacrificar e dar fim à tudo aquilo.

Exatamente o que eu estava tentando fazer por ele.

\- K-Kyo... – sussurrei seu nome, sem nem mesmo perceber. Estava assustado demais com aquela atitude pra me prender a um teatrinho inútil de rivalidade.

\- Você sempre disse que minha vida lhe pertencia, lembra? Pode fazer o que sempre quis.

Observei-o, procurando qualquer sinal de blefe ou coisa parecida. Não encontrei nada. Tudo que ele dizia era verdade.

Sua voz estava firme, mas carregada de tristeza. Eu sabia reconhecer isso. Seus atos, de uma forma ou outra eram para mim. Se eu o matasse, seria o vencedor na guerra dos nossos antepassados.

Ele achava que sua derrota pudesse significar o fim dos meus problemas e o início de uma vida normal.

Será que Kyo não sabia que eu não poderia ter uma vida sem ele ao meu lado?

Acho que não. Fiz tanto para afasta-lo que acabei lhe tirando a única certeza que poderia ter ao meu respeito: meu amor.

E mesmo duvidando, ele está aqui. Disposto ao mesmo sacrifício que eu. Ele me ama o suficiente para estar aqui.

\- Eu não quero a sua permissão pra te vencer. Não preciso disso.

\- Eu sei disso, Iori. Não me importa o que pensa. – abriu novamente os braços – Estou esperando.

\- COVARDE! – gritei, tentando obter dele uma reação qualquer, mas ele sequer se mexeu.

Ele não se moveu. Permaneceu em minha frente, com a expressão mais serena do mundo, apenas a espera do que considerava inevitável. Do que julgava ser o seu destino.

Mas não. Não ia ser desse jeito. Não ia deixar que isso acontecesse.

Em um gesto quase teatral, ergui uma parede de chamas púrpuras. Alta o bastante para que fosse apenas nós dois. Ninguém ousaria se intrometer, pessoas de pouco valor. Poucas pessoas e ninguém que interessasse.

Ninguém que soubesse aquilo que havia entre nós.

Aproximei-me dele rapidamente. Puxei-o pelos braços e o trouxe até mim, capturando seus lábios em um beijo. Fui sedento, quase esmagando sua boca, apressado pelo tempo que ficamos longe e por tudo o mais que eu sentia. Estava explodindo, ardendo.

Eu o assustei num primeiro momento, mas logo o senti corresponder, ainda que hesitante. Talvez não me entendesse. De fato, nunca o ajudei a esclarecer muita coisa. Sempre estive ali pra confundir, e meu ato desesperado a princípio não seria diferente.

Sempre faço tudo errado, não importa como. Quase todos os atos da minha vida foram motivados por coisas duvidosas. Meus sentimentos, minhas batalhas, meu ódio... tudo veio de uma guerra maldita que envenena o meu sangue. Meu amor é a única certeza, e por ele vou até onde for preciso.

\- Você prometeu que ia acabar, Iori... – ouço-o dizer, magoado.

\- E vai acabar...

\- Não desse jeito! Eu sei o que está tentando fazer!

\- Estou fazendo o certo. Você nunca estaria seguro comigo, Kyo... a minha maldição...

\- Eu não me importo com a sua maldição, Iori! Eu nunca me importei!

\- Mas  _eu_  me importo! Acha que eu não me importo em saber que do nada eu posso acabar te matando?! Não quero te machucar! Eu não suportaria se algo te acontecesse...

\- E você acha que se matar vai ser a melhor solução?! – ele perguntou, olhando em meus olhos. – Não vai adiantar nada! Não pode fugir desse jeito!

\- Não estou fugindo. É o melhor pra nós dois...

\- Não venha me dizer o que acha melhor pra mim, Yagami. Não tem o direito de decidir a minha vida! Não pode decidir por mim!

Quase congelei diante da visão de um Kyo explosivo. Não que eu nunca o tivesse visto dessa forma, mas achei que não veria mais isso. Ele costumava ser calmo, mas guardava rancores, explodia as vezes. E eu odiava vê-lo assim. Pior ainda era saber que era por minha causa.

\- Você tem uma vida, Kyo. Já eu não tenho nada a deixar pra trás.

\- E eu?! Você diz que se importa, e...

\- Eu me importo! Você é a minha vida! – gritei, segurando seu rosto, obrigando-o a olhar em meus olhos - É a única coisa que tenho e não posso deixar que se machuque por minha causa!

\- Vai me machucar muito mais fazendo isso. – disse, em voz baixa. No nosso duelo de gritos, foi seu quase sussurro quem me trouxe à realidade. – Você me rejeitou, foi cínico, indiferente, quis que eu te odiasse, mas eu não consigo te odiar. Não é me machucando que vai conseguir me proteger.

Lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto, e antes que eu me desse conta, estava chorando também.

\- Kyo...

\- Mas que droga! Não me importa Orochi, não me importa essa maldita guerra! Ela vai parar conosco, de qualquer forma!

\- Não faça isso, Kyo. Não se sacrifique por mim. Eu nunca poderei ter uma vida normal, não posso ser egoísta e ignorar que posso acabar te ferindo...

\- Você vai ser egoísta se me deixar aqui. Você disse que não suportaria se acontecesse algo comigo mas, e eu? Acha que eu agüentaria se te acontecesse alguma coisa?

\- Posso morrer a qualquer momento, esqueceu da maldição? – perguntei, falando sobre uma das maldições do meu clã.

Os primogênitos Yagami estão condenados a morrer cedo. Nada que eu pudesse temer afinal nunca tive nada: nenhum apego, nada que pudesse deixar para trás. Só comecei a pensar nisso por causa de Kyo.

Seria egoísmo meu deixar que ele sofresse por minha causa. Fui capaz de ignorar uma possibilidade de morte prematura... mas me arriscar a machuca-lo por causa de Orochi é inadmissível.

\- Nós dois temos inimigos, Iori. Como pode ter tanta certeza de que não posso ser morto por um deles assim que puser os pés pra fora dessa arena? Não podemos deixar de viver por causa disso!

Olho para ele, vejo seu desespero e me sinto envergonhado. Kyo está se esforçando por minha causa, ignorando tudo que me cerca pra ficarmos juntos, desde a primeira vez que ousamos nos declarar. Kyo abriu mão de tudo aquilo que todos considerariam seguro, e eu me sinto um garoto medroso que desiste de seu desejo a menor perspectiva de recusa.

Ele luta por mim. Está em uma arena, se expondo aos riscos físicos, ao julgamento alheio, aos desmandos de um demônio que fazia parte do meu sangue... e não tem o menor medo de se arriscar. Admiro essa coragem, e essa teimosia... tenho vergonha de ser um covarde perto dele, logo eu que me julgava tão destemido.

\- Orochi não é mais forte que nós, você sabe disso.

\- Perdão. – sussurro enquanto abaixava minha cabeça. – Eu não sou como você.

\- Ainda bem que não é! – me interrompeu, parecendo já saber o que eu ia dizer. – Por favor, Iori. Pare com isso. Não faça isso com a gente.

\- Kyo...

\- Se fizer, eu vou com você.

\- O quê?!

\- Eu sei o que está tentando fazer, e não vou deixar. Se fizer, nós dois faremos.

Ele estava sendo enfático, e eu sabia que não conseguiria faze-lo desistir. Tentei acreditar que ele não seria capaz, mas logo perdi essa ilusão.

Kyo iria atrás de mim, mesmo que fosse no inferno, e eu sabia disso. Ele nunca se importou com meus argumentos da minha maldição sobre minha morte prematura. Kusanagi simplesmente não tinha medo.

Nem da possibilidade da morte, nem de Orochi. Nem da dor.

Eu me orgulho muito do homem que tenho ao meu lado. Acho que me apaixonei por sua coragem. Nem eu mesmo sou capaz de entender... tenho medo por ele, mas seja como for, não tenho o direito. Sinto dois medos agora e devo optar por seguir um deles.

O medo de ter uma vida com Kyo e me arriscar a machucá-lo. Ou de que ele mesmo se machucasse, pelo ato que estava disposto a cometer.

Eu não podia duvidar. E entre meus medos, eu teria de escolher um caminho.

E eu escolhi. O mais estranho foi descobrir que não havia como hesitar, porque, por pelo menos alguns segundos, tudo se tornou muito claro.

Não suportaria ver com meus próprios olhos o que Kyo seria capaz de fazer. Nem mesmo se ele o fizesse para ir atrás de mim. Nem mesmo se a diferença entre sua morte e a minha fosse de apenas um segundo.

Puxei-o para mim e o abracei com toda a força que pude, beijei-o com toda a vontade que eu tinha. Nossos atos estavam protegidos pelas paredes de chama púrpura que ergui a nossa volta, mas naquele momento pouco me importava o segredo.

\- O que isso significa? É uma despedida, Iori?

\- Não. É um recomeço.

Kyo me sorri e mal pode acreditar no que digo. Entendo sua desconfiança, ele teme que eu o esteja enganando com minha conversa, mas não pretendo fazer nada.

\- Vamos acabar com essa confusão. Não agüento mais essa arena. – sussurro em seu ouvido e sinto ele sorrir – Vamos lutar?

\- Vamos... que vença o melhor.

Nos afastamos, enquanto faço as paredes de chama cessarem. Agora, o espetáculo nos espera. Temos uma luta pela frente, antes de vivermos tudo o que nós merecemos.

Um público escasso nos cerca, querendo sangue. Um título de torneio que não nos importa. Uma guerra de clãs do qual não tomamos mais parte.

Nada disso importa. Ódio, maldições, demônios e clãs. Não importa o meu sangue, o nosso sobrenome e quantos pesos a mais possamos ter de carregar. Nada disso faz mais sentido desde que nos encontramos.

Esta arena mais uma vez abriga uma luta, mas a verdadeira guerra nos espera na nossa casa. A mais árduas das batalhas, mas também a mais deliciosa delas. A maior, que dois antigos inimigos poderiam travar, e o verdadeiro prêmio pertence a nós dois, ainda que ninguém saiba.

Nossas vidas. Minha vida pertence à Kyo. A vida dele pertence a mim. Estamos dispostos a tudo um pelo outro. E esse instinto é bem maior que a razão. E, por mais perigo que tenhamos de enfrentar, o abrigo que encontramos, um nos braços do outro, é absolutamente seguro.

Olhamos um para o outro. Agora, em vez dos olhos tristes, vejo um sorriso sacana e alegre nos lábios do moreno. Para os outros, troça de um lutador que sempre fora rei. Para mim, a confirmação de que teríamos horas intensas de luxúria e amor, e de que nossa vida seguiria o caminho que escolhemos.

Aquela era a nossa última vez na arena, e lutaríamos com gosto e vontade. Porque seria a última vez, o marco. Porque dali, não haveria mais razões ou pretextos para ódio.

Simplesmente viveríamos tudo aquilo que os deuses poderiam nos reservar. O fim e o começo.

**Fim**


End file.
